WALDO! The First Flashback
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: VERY SHORT ONE SHOT! Henry gives a very young Shawn a book as a present. Shawn's oddly good at finding things.Something clicks in Henry's mind. Henry/Shawn Fic  NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS!


**WALDO! **

Toys were scattered all over the living room floor, the little tyke who was currently in charge of them all was in the middle of the room with a toy airplane. He was spinning in circles making flying noises. Wide blue eyes shining with pure delight as around and around the plane went.

"WHOOOOSH...WHOOOSH...WHOOOSH..." Shawn was 3 years old, and he had not one single concern in the world. Well, not unless you counted when exactly he was getting a snack. His mother was currently in the kitchen prepping it, and every so often Maddie would peek her head out to make sure her son wasn't doing anything outrageous.

"Having fun with your toys Shawn?" She would ask sweetly.

"YA MOM!" Shawn's voice was a bit high pitched and always loud. In his little mind he believed that his parents were so much taller than him that he had to yell to be heard.

"Shawn what did I say about your indoor voice?" Maddie sounded slightly amused, but slightly exasperated. She had been trying to teach her boy how to keep it down for a while now.

"DOOR VOICE DOOR VOICE!" Shawn understood, but his vocabulary was limited. So that is how he responded to the older woman. Maddie just shook her head and vanished back into the kitchen to finish making Shawn's snack.

In the driveway the sound of a truck pulling up could be heard, Shawn recognized it immediately and became excited. He dropped the airplane and beelined for the couch, climbing onto it so he could bounce excitedly up and down and watch through the window as Henry stepped from his truck to the driveway. The toddler was thrilled and started to chant as he bounced.

"DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD!"

Shawn jumped from the couch and raced to the door just as Henry was coming in, and he continued to chant happily. "DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD!"

Henry smiled down at his boy, and with an equally excited grin, scooped him up with one strong arm. In his other hand he carried a book. "Heya Shawnie how are you kiddo?" Henry always loved coming home to this. At least once a week, he secretly wished Shawn would stay this small forever.

Shawn hugged his dad around the neck, and though he had stopped chanting he was still in constant motion. Shifting his weight back and forth like he was attempting to do an odd dance or three, and as soon as he was done hugging his dad his little hands were reaching for his dad's badge. "PLAY COPS WITH ME!"

"Hmmm." Henry chuckled. "Maybe later, right now I want to show you something. Want to read a book with dad?"

Shawn stopped moving, and noticed the book in Henry's other hand. He wasn't too fond of books, books meant bedtime. Shawn hated bedtime. Shawn pouted. "No book!"

"It's a fun book." Henry promised. "We can play a game with it." Henry waved the book closer so Shawn could see; it was a Where's Waldo book. "See the guy on the cover?" Henry asked. "He's hiding in these pictures; we're going to find him."

Shawn still didn't look sure, books still usually meant bed time... Still... His dad DID just use the word play; a word Shawn was very accustomed too... Shawn thought about it, and Shawn smiled. "Play!"

"Alright!" Henry took that as a green light and carried Shawn over to the couch for them to sit. The boy bounced a bit in his seat and wasted no time crawling onto his dad's lap as Henry sat down. Henry for the second time showed Shawn the cover of the book. "This is Waldo." Henry said.

"...WALDO!" Shawn repeated.

"Indoor voice." Henry urged a bit. Shawn answered in his usual fashion.

"DOOR VOICE!"

Henry winced. "Alright Shawn, a little quieter okay? Here." Henry opened the book to the first picture. Shawn glanced over it, and seemingly just smacked his hand onto a random spot on the page.

"WALDO!"

"Shawn no." Henry said. "We have to actually look – now lift up your hand."

Shawn moved his hand, only to reveal Waldo. Henry blinked.

"That can't be right." Henry said to himself – it had to be a fluke. Shawn was three. Henry closed the book and opened it again to the same picture. Shawn noticed and actually looked a bit annoyed, like he was already bored with this picture. Regardless, Shawn's little hand came down on the exact same spot.

"Waldo."

"Okay." Henry said a giant part of him still unsure. Henry turned the page. Shawn glanced at the new picture and again his little hand came down in a smack.

"WALDO!"

Henry lifted Shawn's hand, and sure enough Waldo was looking back at him. Again Henry turned to a new page, and again Shawn's hand came – this time with a little defiance, he smacked the page twice.

"WALDO THERE!"

Once again he was right, and once again Henry turned the page, Shawn's hand came down.

"THERE!"

This went on until Henry finished the book, and the man was astounded at how easily Shawn found Waldo every time. It was then Henry realized that Shawn had a gift, a gift that could quite possibly make him into one of the greatest detectives in history. There was no question in Henry's mind just how amazing his son could grow to be. All he needed was a little guidance.


End file.
